No Longer Just A One Night Stand
by BlueLilyTiger24
Summary: What happens when Edward wants to turn a one night stand into something more? Will Bella agree?
1. It Was A One Night Stand!

**So I've gone and started another one.**

**Oops, I couldn't help it! I got the idea when I was watching one born every minute (a possible hint about what may happen in this story) and decided I should write it.**

**You guys are all amazing and I love y'all. Although there is a small part of me that believes you are just in fact my mother creating many accounts and pretending to be different people so that I don't get upset that no one reads my stories. If you are, hey mum! If you aren't, hey not my mum!**

**There will be spelling mistakes and all that jazz because this is the first chapter and I wanted to get this up, but I do have Beta - the lovely abbey otherwise known as ****TheMagicLampshade. Who will shout at me and tell me it's all wrong!**

**But I shall see you all at the other end! Enjoy!**

Oh God.

My head.

What the hell did I do last night?

Did I get run over or something? Every part of me hurts! When I get my hands on Alice and Rose I am going to murder them!

What happened last night Bella? Come on think! Okay so Alice and Rosalie decided we would go out and celebrate. What were we celebrating? Think! Okay um, god my head hurts.

Focus Bella! Okay celebrating? Right that's it we were celebrating getting a house together! Well I'm not moving in until I finish my last year at university. But still we got a house!

Okay so then what? So we went out on the town and did what?

Wait I remember making a bet, but for what? Man my head really hurts, I need a painkiller badly. Whose house did we crash at last night? I really hope it wasn't mine my parents will kill me!

Man I'm pathetic twenty one years old and still living with my parents and afraid of their reactions to me getting drunk. All this thinking is really making my head even worse.

I hope we're at Alice's her mum makes the best hangover breakfast ever! Umm breakfast. Great now I'm hungry.

No Bella! Stop thinking about food and try to remember what you did last night! Okay so I remember making a bet during before we left the house but what for!

Okay maybe I should wake up a little bit more first and then work it out. Yeah, good idea.

I shoved my hands under the pillow in an attempt to get more comfortable and that was when I felt it. There was an arm around my waist. Well shit.

I was in bed with Rosalie again. Frick. Whenever Rosalie had a drink or two all of a sudden everyone was beautiful and she would go for women as well as men. On more then one occasion I had woken up with a half naked Rosalie on top of me. She would sneak into my room in the middle of the night and get into bed with me to snuggle, then in the morning when she was sober she would apologize and we would both agree never to speak of it again.

But just as I was about to crawl from under her arm there was a groan.

A male groan.

What

The

Hell.

The arm around me waist pulled me harder into a chest. A flat chest, a very very flat chest. No boobs there at all.

I turned my body slowly so that I was facing a heedful of short copper coloured hair. That is definitely not Rosalie…

Of course at that moment my memory decided to fill me in on last night. Rosalie didn't want to go out with us; she was still upset about her break up with her ex Royce who had cheated on her with one of his other classmates and it has destroyed Rose. Rose had a hard time at letting people in, especially men. Her father had abandoned her and her mum for another woman when Rose was only three but Royce had wormed his way under her skin and next thing we knew they were dating, they had been together for two years when she walked in on him and Lauren and she was devastated. She claimed she would never date again and that men were useless cheating bastards. And although she would never admit it Royce had made her doubt herself, although we kept telling her she was beautiful with her blonde hair and bright eyes, the body most women would die for she wouldn't believe us and so Alice had told her that the aim for tonight was to get as many phone numbers as possible and then go for a one night stand. According to Alice sex was the answer to everything.

That was the bet; the one with the most phone numbers would get the room with the unsuite in the new house. Of course Alice and I knew that Rosalie would win with the phone numbers and Alice claimed that Rosalie needed to have sex with someone else so that she would fell desirable again.

Of course I hadn't actually expected to get any numbers and definitely not a one night stand but here I was. Now I had to figure out how the hell to get out of here. I looked over the guys shoulder in search of a door and spotted my dress hanging of a lampshade in the corner of the room, well at least I knew where my clothing was.

I slowly unwrapped his arm from around my waist watching his face closely for any possible signs of him waking up and snuck out of the bed replacing my body with a pillow which he hugged closer to himself. Okay now I just had to get dressed and out of here without him waking up. Should be easy, right?

I gave up searching for my underwear after five minutes and pulled my dress over my head; I had done much worse then walk around London commando. I made use of the bathroom and borrowed his toothbrush, he would never know.

I grabbed my heels from their hiding place under the bed and my bag from the corner of the room and was tip toeing to the door when it happened.

"It's rude to leave without say goodbye, and to use my toothbrush."

"Shit." I let my head fall against the door. I heard the sheets shuffling behind me and would bet any money that he was sitting up and looking at me. Double shit. Why was it always me?

"Were you really just going to sneak off?"

"Umm yes?" I pressed my forehead harder into the door.

"Why?"

"Isn't that the standard protocol for a one night stand?" Please floor, swallow me whole now.

"So it's not protocol to offer to make breakfast, because I make one hell of full English." My stomach rumbled at the thought of it. I turned around and leant my back against the door slowly opening my eyes.

He was beautiful. Stunning in fact. He was sat up and leaning against the headboard of the bed all bare chests and wicked smiles. His hair was well it was sex hair, all over the place and ruffled like someone had been running their hands through it.

I experienced a sudden flash back from last night, I was straddling Edward his mouth and hands working wonders on my chest whilst my hands were buried deep into his hair clinging on for dear life.

Well hot damn. I regretted not looking for my underwear harder. I clenched my thighs together tighter and continued looking over at him.

His eyes, they were the brightest green I had ever seen and I was speechless and his lips, well lets just say big man upstairs was really in the zone when he created this guy.

For my own safety I decided not to look any further down and kept my eyes trained on his face, after all I wanted to leave here today.

I realized he was waiting for me to reply and I tried to remember what we were discussing, breakfast right that was it.

"Look…" crap what was his name, quick think! He was watching me struggle with a small smirk on his face.

"Edward."

"Right yes, look Edward. I don't really do this sort of thing in fact this is a first for me so um, wow this is awkward. As kind as it is for you to offer breakfast well you're still half asleep and most likely still half drunk. I know I am. So the chances are when you finally wake up your going to realize how much of a mistake this is and regret it ever happening so I'm just going to go so that it's a whole look easier for the both of us." I stopped rambling and looked away from his face. He had started frowning half way through and had crossed his arms across his (glorious) chest and it was rather distracting.

"You think I will regret this?"

"Yeah?"

I had never been the most confident person. After all I had grown up with Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie the 'walking wet dream' we called her with her curves, height and blonde hair men practically drooled over her. Then there was spunky little Alice with her cute black hair and bright green eyes, she's all short and pixie like and most men feel the need to protect her when she is around.

Then there was me, average height brown hair and brown eyes, sure I had curves but mine were more from eating too many bacon butties. I didn't exactly scream sexy or cute like Rosalie and Alice did.

Of course if you throw alcohol into the mix then all of a sudden everyone looks amazing. So I knew the moment Edward fully sobered up he would realize his mistake and never hope to see me again.

"I don't regret it. I won't either." I sighed and looked back at him.

"Trust me you will." I turned to open the door.

"Wait! Just wait a second! Can I at least get your number?" I turned back to him.

"And why would you want that?" He grabbed his phone from the side of the bed and made his way towards me, thankfully still in his underwear I tried to melt myself into the door in an effort to get away from him and his rather naked body. Just let me leave!

"Well, your argument is that I'm apparently still drunk and so I still think everything is all rainbows and puppies right. So if you give me your number then I can ring you when I'm 'sober' and tell you that I still don't regret it and then maybe you will let me take you out to get that breakfast I offered."

By now he had backed me into the corner of the room and I realized that he also extremely tall. Rose and I always found it hard looking for taller men with poor Rose being 5'10 and I was 5'8 but Edward towered over me, I could barely see over his shoulder. Were there any bad points to this man damn it!

"But you won't call me."

"Yes I will."

"Won't"

"Will."

"Won't"

"Will"

"FINE!" I snatched his phone from his hand and punched my number in before handing it back.

"I've put it under…"

"Bella?"

"Um yeah, how did you know?"

"I remembered your name." Damn smirk.

"Well actually no you didn't my actual name is…"

"Isabella."

"Wha…how?"

"I remembered your real name as well." Still smirking damn it.

"Yes well okay Mr. Smartypants I'm going to leave now." I grabbed the door handle and escaped into the hallway. Wow, nice place. I made my way to what I assumed was the front door bypassing a rather large kitchen and living room (wait, was that a piano?) smartypants two steps behind me the whole way.

I managed to yank open the front door whilst putting on my heels and turned to face Edward. "Well it was fun but I'm gonna go now. Bye!" I turned and made my way down the hallway as quickly as possible towards the elevator. I pressed the button willing it to hurry, this couldn't get more awkward.

"I will call you." Oh wait, apparently it could. I turned to see he was leaning against his doorframe, still dressed only in his boxers arms crossed and that damn smirk still plastered on his face.

"No, you really won't." Thankfully I heard that glorious ding and practically ran into the lift willing the doors to close; I may have even pressed the button a couple of times.

"I will." The doors were finally closing.

"You won't" Come on!

"I will" As the doors closed the last thing I saw was the smirk still plastered on his face and I couldn't help but hope that he would in fact call.

As I made my way out of the building I realized I in fact had no idea where I was, I could be anywhere in London for all I know I looked around quickly to see if there were any landmarks nearby so I recognized when my phone rang in my pocket. Please let it be Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hello Isabella, it's your mother. We were wondering if you wanted to join your father and I for lunch later on."

"Oh no mum that's fine, I have plans already with Alice and Rose, sorry."

"Of course dear no problem, where are you now then I thought you were coming home last night?"

Oh gee mum I don't know, stuff happened and you see I went out and got completely off my face and then slept with this guy I don't know and now I'm lost and wondering around London pantieless.

"Yeah well, Rose was still upset so we stayed wound her house and had a bottle of wine to cheer her up." I couldn't see any distinctive landmarks so I started to walk down the street in hope of a tube station.

"Oh the poor dear, they were such a lovely couple. Well I must go dear, lots to do tell Rosalie I said hello and I will see you later."

"Sure mum, bye." Great now I could add lying to my mother to the list of things that went wrong today and it was only, I looked down at my phone; it was only half past eleven. Well at least that meant the tubes would be quieter, the last thing I need is to be in a carriage full of people going to work with no underwear on. I noticed a small corner shop and made my way in to ask where I was.

I grabbed a vitamin water and made my way towards the till when my phone rang again. I handed the man my money and grabbed my phone from my bag.

"Hello?"

"Would you believe I was sober yet?" I made my way out of the shop and back onto the street.

"Oh god really? It's been what ten minutes? No of course I don't."

"Shame because I know this really nice café near by that do amazing breakfasts."

"I am not going to have breakfast with you!" Damn it! There has to be some form of transport around here somewhere!

"Fine, what would be an acceptable time for you to believe I am completely sober."

"I don't know! But it's definitely not now!" I heard him chuckle.

"You sound stressed, are you okay?"

"No I am not okay! Is there a train station anywhere near you or some sort of transport because I have no idea where I am right now and I need to get home!" More chuckling.

"Yeah, if you keep walking down the road you're on now and turn right at the end there is a tube station." I turned around looking for him.

"How do you know where I am?"

"I can see you from my window." I turned around again and sure enough his apartment block was still visible, I noticed a figure stood in one of the windows a few floors up and gave it the finger.

"Well that's not very nice now is it?"

"And you don't think it's a little creepy watching people from your window?"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't get lost. I was being a gentleman."

"Oh right and last night when you took me home you were being gentlemen then too."

"Yes, any sort of stranger could have taken you home last night so I decided it was best if it was me because then I could keep you safe, and if I remember correctly you weren't complaining about me taking you home in fact you were the one who wanted to drag me off in the first place." I had no response so I gave him the finger again.

"Oh by the way you forgot something." I squinted harder and noticed that hanging of the end his finger was, well shit; hanging of the end off his finger was my underwear. I could practically feel his smirk through the phone.

I saw red, in all my life I had never wanted to murder someone more than that man. I was lost for words and so I gave a shriek off anger and hung up.

As I made my way down the road I could fell his eyes burning into my back, my phone started ringing again but I ignored it. I made my way into the tube station and swiped my oyster card thankful that it was a small and quiet station with only one other person on the platform.

I plugged in my ipod as the train pulled in and hopped on staying stood up so that no one noticed my lack of underwear and took my phone out my bag.

Three missed call and four messages. All of the calls were from Edward and I had a text from both Rose and Alice asking if I was okay and if we were still meeting for lunch. Another message was from Jake one of the boys from my class asking if I had finished the assignment or if I needed any help with anything. The last message was from Edward and simply said 'how about now?'

That man was going to drive me insane, but damn I wanted him too! Just thinking about last night had my all flustered and hot, sure he might be a complete jerk but he knew his way around the bedroom and the body.

I shock my head to get rid of those thoughts; the middle of a train wasn't exactly the best place to be thinking about sex with Edward no matter how amazingly fantastic it was.

I sighed as I realised my one night stand had become much more than that.

Why couldn't things go the way I planned for once? But I couldn't stop myself from being a little glad that my plan to sneak out had failed.

**Tada!**

**Edward, Bella and London! What could possibly go wrong?**

**Thoughts? Did you like? How do you feel about this Edward and Bella? Hmmm? Let me know!**

**Love y'all and I shall see you next time!**

**Bluelilytiger!**


	2. Just say yes!

**Huzzah! We have part too!**

**The usual here, ignore spelling mistakes please!**

**I'll see you at the other end!**

Don't think about him.

Don't do it.

Just sit and drink your tea until the girls arrive.

There see, now your not thinking of him are you. You're not thinking about him amazing sex hair or how amazing his butt is or how you could just stare into his eyes forever…crap thinking about him.

Okay tea, I love tea. Tea is one of the best things England ever stole from someone else. Yep, good old British Empire, good now your thinking of the British national anthem. God save our gracious Queen, Long live our noble Queen, God Save the Queen! Okay now your singing out loud and people are staring, stop it.

Come on Alice! I need a distraction, please hurry up!

Oh good she is finally here, wait who is that with her? That is definitely a man.

I watched Alice as she weaved through the tables to where I was sat in the corner, she was holding a mans hand and leading him through the tables a wide smile on her face. Oh God, please tell me it was her long lost brother or a cousin that had come to visit.

She sat herself down on the sofa opposite mine and looked across at me a smug smile on her face. The man took his jacket off but had yet to sit down. "I'm going to grab a drink hun, what would you like?" Hun, really? And was that an American accent I heard there? Alice giggled lightly up at him and fluttered her eyelids.

"I'd love a caramel cream frapacino please." He lent down and kissed her on the forehead before making his way back to the till. I watched him order feeling Alice's eyed burning into the side of face. I slowly turned back to her and raised my eyebrows slowly sipping my tea.

"Oh Bella don't look at me like that! I'm in love!" She fanned her face with her hand and fluttered her eyelids again.

"You're in love, really? With Mr. Cowboy over there? Alice what the hell?" She tucked her legs under her and sighed blissfully.

"Bella, it was love at first sight. I saw him at the bar and I knew something was different about him. I spent the whole evening just watching him and then you and Rosalie disappeared so I went to find you and when I got back to the bar he was gone, so I was about to get up and leave when all of a sudden he's there in front of me! He was panting and had this crazed look in his eyes. Apparently he had spent all night looking at me as well but when he had finally worked up the courage to make a move I was gone so he said that he had been searching all around the bar and looking around outside to see if I was waiting for a taxi but when couldn't find me he had gone back to the bar to tell his friends he was leaving and spotted me by the bar. Bella it was so romantic! He said that he never would have forgiven himself if he had let me leave without at least finding out my name." She sighed again and snuggled herself further into the sofa. "We decided to go somewhere quieter to talk and we ended up at his place and spent the whole night talking to each other! It was heaven."

"Hang on a sec, you went to his place and talked? Nothing else." She smirked over at me.

"Well we may have made out a little, but Bella he was absolutely perfect. He said he didn't want a one night stand with me and that he would never do anything like that anyway. He said women aren't meant to be treated like trash to be used and then thrown away but that we should be cherished and our affection should be won."

I was about to reply with some snarky comment about how she had never cared about being treated well before but her knight in shining armour had returned, drinks in hand. He placed them on the table before turning to face me and stuck out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Bella, little Alice here had told me all about you. I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock." I reached out and shock his hand.

"Um, thank you, it's nice to meet you Jasper." He sat down next to Alice and slid his arm around her shoulders and I watched in shock as Alice snuggled into his side.

He was exactly what I had thought a Southern boy would look like, long shaggy blonde hair with deep brown eyes, his skin had a slight golden tint to it which I assumed had faded from being over here for a year. He was muscular yet lean and stood nearly a foot taller than Alice. I was suddenly very aware that I was wearing a tank top and scruffy jeans, no make up and my hair was piled up on my head in a messy bun, I must have looked a state.

"So Jasper, what brings you to sunny old England?" We both understood my real question, where you here to stay?

"Well ma'am I moved over here nearly a year ago to help my career in music, I'm from a little village down south you see where the music and night life was almost non existent and I was always hearing from my cousins who live here about how great the music was and so after I finished school I brought myself a one way ticket to England and I've never looked back." He started to slowly stroke Alice's arm almost as if he himself was unaware that he was doing it. It was, dare I say, sweet how aware of each other they were.

"So you're a musician? What do you play?"

"Guitar mostly but my parents brought me up with the violin as well so sometimes I have a go with that." Was he blushing? He was so adorable. I glared over at Alice, why did she always get the good ones?

An image of Edward's flat flashed into my head, and the piano in his living room. Did he play or was it for decoration. I could picture him sat there his long fingers making love to the music.

Nope stop it! No thinking about him remember!

I turned to Alice and decided to change the topic.

"Have you heard from Rosalie yet?"

"No, I thought you had?"

"Well I got a text from her last night to see if we were meeting here this morning but I haven't had anything since."

"Same, maybe she finally found a man that she liked last night and so she let him screw her brains out." Jasper nearly spat his drink out at that, he would have to get used to Alice and her sex talks if he wanted to stick around. "I mean she really needed a good screw if you asked me after all this trouble with Royce and she needs to remember that don't have to be in a relationship with a man to enjoy the benefits of sex." She patted Jasper's arm "Not that sex is everything of course."

Well her tuned has sure changed, it used to be sex sex sex and now its sex isn't everything. Who knew all it would take was a Southern accent to turn her around.

I grabbed my phone of the table and sent rose a text asking her if she was okay and weather she was still meeting us here.

We chatted for a few more minutes about how different England must be, making jokes about the weather and the funny accent. Poor Jasper had come over thinking that everyone sounded like Ron from Harry Potter and we started every sentence with 'Bloody hell' or 'Cor Blimey love.' He told us of his first encounter with a Welsh person and he had accidently asked them what rugby was, which he had regretted almost immediately.

My phone vibrated on the table and I grabbed it expecting a text from Rosalie so I was shocked to see Edward's name on the screen. If this said 'how about now' again I was going to throw my tea across the room, since leaving his flat he had sent me seven texts all saying the same thing and I had ignored every single one.

_You and me, dinner tonight? - E_

Umm okay, I looked up to check Alice wasn't watching me but found that she had returned into her little love bubble with Jasper.

_And why should I say yes? – B_

_Because you want to – E_

_Oh do I now? And how do you know I want to say yes – B_

_Because you haven't told me to stop texting you yet. Secretly you enjoy it. – E _

He had me there. I did secretly like the attention he was giving me, not that I would ever tell him that to his face.

_Fine, but only to make you stop hassling me – B_

_You enjoy my hassling – E_

_No I don't go hassle someone else! – B_

_But it's funner to hassle you – E_

_Funner isn't even a word! – B_

_Well I just made it a word – E_

_You can't just make up your own words! – B_

_Shakespeare did and no one gave him a hard time about it – E_

_Shakespeare was one of the greatest playwrights of all time, I think he was allowed too – B_

_How do you know I'm not a playwright? – E_

_Are you a playwright? – B_

_No – E_

_Well there you go then. What do you do anyway? – B_

_Ha! See, you are interested in getting to know me! – E_

_I am not, okay maybe I am a little bit. – B_

_That's good enough for me, dinner my place 7.00 – E_

_Wait your place? – E_

_Yes if I can't cook you breakfast then I can cook you dinner. Are you allergic to anything? – E_

_No – B_

_Good, I'll see you tonight – E x_

Bloody hell…

I threw my phone down onto the table and looked over at Alice and Jasper, Jasper was leaning down and whispering in Alice's ear, she slowly started to smile at whatever he was saying to her and she placed her hand on his knee giving it a squeeze. They were completely wrapped in each other oblivious to the world around them.

I had never believed in true love, I had stopped believing in love to be honest.

Before I had started university I had wanted it all, the husband and the kids the nice house with a jobs. I would have two children one boy and one girl, the boy would be born first so that he could be a good big brother for his little sister and my life would be perfect.

Then I had gone to university and everything changed. Maybe it was because I had finally started to grow up, or maybe I had been too sheltered before. But over the past three years I had seen relationships fall apart, I had watched people find out they were being cheated on, I had been cheated on. I had watched my best friend become a shell of her former self thanks to love.

To me love was just different levels of lust, the higher the level of lust the longer the relationship would last until that lust finally ran out.

But looking over at Alice and Jasper I couldn't help but think that maybe it was all real. They had known each other less than a day and they were already completely comfortable around each other, Alice was a different person already.

I grabbed my jacket from the back of the sofa and patted Alice's leg, letting her know that I was heading home and I would call her later and let her know if I had managed to get a hold of Rosalie.

I made my way out of the café and started worming my way through all the stalls. I adored Camden market and could spent hours walking around, I took the long route strolling through the old royal stables stopping at several book stalls and grabbed a couple of novels to take home to read.

I spent the next hour wandering through all the stalls laughing at some of the tourists taking photos of everything and anything they could.

By the time I got home I had completely cleared my mind of all thought of love and Edward and decided I would spend the afternoon relaxing. Dad had gone off to work and mum was out doing whatever it was a lady of leisure does so I made my way downstairs to the swimming pool with one of the new books and a towel which I threw down of one of the loungers.

I had loved swimming ever since I was little, my father blamed the obsession on my love of The Little Mermaid and for years he called me his own Little Mermaid.

I dived in and started to do some lengths thinking about how I really felt about tonight.

Maybe I had been too hard on Edward this morning, maybe he really had wanted to get to know me. Maybe if I had said yes he could have come to the café with me like Alice and Jasper had and we could have spent the day together all four of us getting to know each other better.

But it was different between me and Edward we had spent last night doing the horizontal tango and I still couldn't remember what else unlike Alice and Jasper who had spent all night sharing life stories. Heck I didn't even remember his name in the morning; he had had to remind me.

But he had remembered mine and he did seem nice, of course he could be some psycho murderer who didn't get the chance to kill me this morning so he kept pestering me until I agreed to go back tonight so that he could finish the job.

But then I thought about Alice and Jasper again and thought that maybe it would be worth the risk, maybe we could end up like that as well all lovey dovey and sweet and if not at least I could get my underwear back that was always a plus.

I looked up at the clock above the pool to see that it was coming up to half four. I made my way out of the pool and headed upstairs to start getting ready. I showered and dried my hair so that it feel in soft curls around my shoulders and down my back and put on a tiny bit of make up, I didn't want to look like I was trying to hard.

I didn't know what to wear so in the end I threw on a pair of blue skinny jeans with a black pleated top and some ballet flats with my leather jacket and black handbag. It was coming up to six so I made my way downstairs and started to make to the tube station.

The tubes were a little packed with the people that were making there way back from work a little later than everyone else but soon I was walking along a familiar road and looking up at a very familiar building. I tried to remember what floor he was on but all I could focus on was the image of him stood there in only his boxers, my underwear hanging off his finger.

I took a deep breathe and made my way into the building and the lift but stopped when I realized I had no idea what floor I was going to. I pulled my phone out and was about to send him a message when my phone vibrated in my hand.

_I'm apartment 4b in case you forgot ;) – E_

I smiled as I realized he had probably watched me stare up at the building, by whilst this morning I had found it creepy I now found it rather sweet.

I decided that I would stop fighting against Edward tonight and let whatever was supposed to happen. I just hoped I wouldn't regret it.

**There gonna have dinner and some lovely chit chat next time, and Bella may even get her underwear back! Who knows?**

**Until next time!**

**Bluelilytiger xxx**


	3. Bella to the rescue!

**I'm Back!**

**I'm so sorry it took so long, but I've finished my first term at uni and now I'm home for Christmas, that means three weeks of writing for you guys ****.**

**Here is a quick little chapter so that you don't eat me alive and if possible I might get another up tonight as well!**

**As always, enjoy!**

Its times like these I'm sure someone up there hates me.

Or maybe in a former life I did something terrible.

Or maybe Rose just wanted to ruin my life and got herself put up in hospital because she really hated me.

And now your probably think I'm a horrible friend for not being more concerned about the fact that my friend is now in hospital, but let me explain, she is in hospital because she has a broken toe.

A BROKEN TOE!

Why am I here! She called me as if she was on the brink of death, then again to her a broken toe probably was the end of the world to her, I mean no high heels for a month at least! End of the world drama here!

Are you confused? Yeah so am I. Let me explain how I got here.

I had just reached Edward's door when my phone started to ring at that same moment Edward swung the door open. We both stared at each other until he said "Aren't you going to get that?"

Actually no, I wasn't, I wanted to go and enjoy dinner and possibly a steamy make out session, but I sighed and dug the phone out of my bag to see Rosalie's name flashing on the screen. At this point I should have just ended the call and but I had yet to hear from here so I answered.

She had been hysterical telling me to get to the hospital right now, screaming about how badly injured she was, on the brink of death apparently

"_Why are you able to phone me then?"_

"_I'm dying Bella dying!"_

__Whilst I was trying to calm her down Edward had disappeared back inside his apartment and I had thought for a few seconds that I had blown it, but then he appeared again this time with his jacket and stepped out into the hallway locking his apartment behind him.

He grabbed the phone from my hand and had explained to Rosalie that we were on out way and hung up half way through her questioning who he was. I was dragged down the hall in shock half enjoyed the sensation of having my hand wrapped snugly in Edwards.

The nurse had sent us down to the waiting room where we found Alice and Jasper once again snuggled up in their own little bubble, I introduced Edward to them and choose to ignore the sneaky little look Alice gave me when she noticed I had Edward's coat around my shoulders and that I was clutching his hand. We sat opposite them Edward and Jasper casually chatting; apparently Edward has always wanted to go to America and clearly thought asking a 'local' where the best destinations were would help. I grabbed a magazine from the pile and started attempted to look interested in it instead of the fact that Edward has thrown his arm around me.

Jasper announced that he was going to get a coffee from the vending machine and Alice jumped up to join him. Once they had left Edward lent back in his chair and turned to me.

"They seem nice." I smiled and grabbed his free hand in mine whilst hiding my face against his arm.

"Thank you, you didn't have to come with me you know. And I'm sorry about ruining dinner." I felt his hand grasp my chin and then looked up into his gorgeous eyes.

"It's not your fault okay, and besides who says dinner I ruined. I'm sure there is a cafeteria around here somewhere where we can grab a bite."

"But I feel terrible; I made us come all the way out here for a broken toe!" He laughed and let go of my chin, claiming my hand again.

"Sweetheart, its fine. Besides I think it's nice that you were willing to do all this for your friends even if it was just for a broken toe."

"Really?"

"Really." I smiled up at him before snuggling further into his side. "That and the fact that I have a sister so I know how girls act about these things."

My head shot up, a frown on my face. "What do you mean 'how girls act about these things'!" He must have heard the anger in my voice because he quickly held his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I'm just saying that I know how girls are when it comes to things like this, a broken toe, or a snapped nail equals the end of the world in the eyes of the female kind." He rolled his eyes at the end and then looked over to me.

"What, so if I snapped a nail your assuming I would go crazy over it?"

"Are you saying you wouldn't?" I sat up fully and turned in my chair to face him fully, then shoved my hand into his face.

"Look at my nails; do I look like the kind of girl that would throw a hissy fit over a broken nail? I'm a student studying psychology; I spend two days a week working with children with specials needs and the rest of the time in lectures. I have finals coming up in three weeks and a dissertation to be in soon, do you thing I have time to worry about nails or wearing high heels." I sighed heavily and blew away a strand of hair that must have come loose during my rant. Edward the poor man looked in to be in some state of shock. Finally after a silent moment he shook his head and smiled slightly before grabbing my hand and standing up.

"Come on Emily Pankhurst. Let's go find some food and you defend womankind some more okay?"

He pulled me up and dragged me out of the room, a small smile still on his face.

**See you soon!**


End file.
